


With Your Help

by smjskatergirl98



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjskatergirl98/pseuds/smjskatergirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same Story line as Our Next Steps but this time it is From maks' Point of view!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and Keep reading!

November 2018  
It has now been 9 years since he first saw his future wife win an Olympic Silver Medal. It has now been 5 years since he saw her again and win an Olympic Gold Medal. It has been 5 years since They won the mirror ball trophy on Dancing with the Stars. It has been 4 years since he married the Woman of his dreams. It has been 1 year since he watched her win her second gold medal. It has been 9 months since they got the best news. And it has now been a full 24 hours since his biggest blessings yet. It has been 12 hours of seeing friends, family, press, and many other things she can't even remember. This is basically what Maksim Chmerkoviskiy's life has been like the last 9 years. But now with the Help of his wife he just has to take things one step at a time.


	2. 2014 Olympics

February 2014  
“Val are you watching this?”  
“Sure.”  
“She looks so beautiful.”  
“What are you going to ask her out now.”  
“Shut up bro. Sorry I gotta take this.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Hello, yes this is Him.”  
“Hi I was wondering if you would be willing to come back to do one last season of Dancing with the stars?”  
“Sure but this is it.”  
“Who was that bro?”  
“You better start welcoming me back!”  
“You are doing this season of DWTS!”  
“I’m back!”  
“Shhhhhh their interview is on.”  
“We just found out that We will be on this season of DWTS!”  
“Now I might ask her out!”  
“Go for it man I saw how you watched her.”  
“Do you think she would fall for the bad boy of the dance Floor.”  
“We will see.”


	3. Dancing With the Stars

March 2014  
“Why don’t we take a little brake get some fresh air?”  
“That sounds good.”  
“See you in about 20 minuets.”  
“Hey can I come in?”  
“Hey Val what’s up?”  
“Nothing with me how are things with you?”  
“I think I’m going to ask her out.”  
“Look at you go!”  
“She just makes me happy and brings out a different side to me she helps me keep my temper in check.”  
“I know we all know.”  
“I gotta go get back to practice tell me how things go.”  
“Ok I will let you know, I’m going to ask her when she gets back from her brake.”  
“Good luck dude.”  
“Thanks.”  
"Hey Maks"  
"Hey babe, what took so long?"  
"Oh Charlie just Stopped and talked to me."  
"What's new with Charlie you aren't dating right?"  
"No not dating but he is super excited because Tanith is flying in this afternoon he asked if I wanted to have dinner with them but I need to find a date and its super last minuet."  
"You know if you can't find anyone I could come."  
"Are you serious that would be amazing? Thank you I don't know how I could ever repay you!"  
"You could stop calling me teddy bear."  
"I don't think that will ever stop."  
Little did they both know he would always be her Teddy bear and she would always be his Babe.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“So the way I was going to ask her out did not go as planed?”  
“Did she say no?”  
“No she asked me out first.”  
“What some one asked you out first.”  
“Good luck tonight.”  
“Thanks I gotta go get ready.”


	4. Vacation

June 2014  
“Val can you hand me my phone?”  
“Sure it just started ringing Oh it is your other Half.”  
“Give Now I Swear to god I will call Mom.”  
“fine.”  
______________________________________________________________________________   
"Maks did you hear?!?" Meryl shouted excitedly into her phone at here boyfriend.  
"No! What is everything ok? I can fly out early if you need me to."  
"Everything is fine but Charlie and Tanith are engaged!"  
"Wow that's amazing news! Are you ok with this?"  
"Of course I'm ok with this he is the like 3rd most important guy in my life!"  
"Whoa whoa whoa who are the first 2 guys? I thought Charlie was number 2."  
"My Daddy of course, my big teddy bear of a boyfriend, and Charlie he is like the brother I never had."  
"Wait what about Clayton?"  
"When I was growing up I never say much of him. Our schedules never matched up with me always at practice or somewhere around the world and his Hockey games we were more like friends and plus him and Charlie had a deal when Clayton was not around he would do all the brotherly stuff like pick on me and beat up any guys that tried to hit on me."  
"Oh that makes since."  
"We are going out to diner to celebrate. I wish you could be here. Call me when you land in the morning ok?"  
"I will call you when I land so you can come pick me up! And Then Me and you will go out and have an extra Romantic dinner Just the 2 of us. No Charlie or Tanith or Clayton or Your Dad Just us I Miss you so much I can't wait to see you in the Morning Love You!" Little did she know that at that romantic diner he was going to ask her to marry him. And if every thing when as planed she should say yes! The Hardest part was every one but Meryl knew. Charlie knew, Tanith Knew, Clayton Knew, Jacqui and Charlie Sr. -knew, Cheryl and Paul knew. Hopefully no one would blow his big secret. He was hoping everything would be perfect for his Babe.


	5. Vacation

June 2014  
“Val, she said yes!”  
“Dude that’s amazing!”  
“I know I don’t think I have ever been this happy in my whole entire life!”  
“I know I’m so happy for you two.”  
“I totally freaked out though.”  
“Why you two are made for each other.”  
“We might end up living across the country from each other.”  
“You will be fine.”  
“I gotta go Meryl thinks I’m sleeping.”  
They both hung up and then Maks walks in to find Meryl.  
“Maks! I missed you how was your nap? Were you crying?”  
“For the ten minuets I slept were fine, But What’s going to happen with you and Charlie and Me and Dancing With The Stars, Are we going To live In L.A. or are we going to live in Michigan?  
“Maks, hold my hand, that’s the problem you’re questing yourself and you’re not the problem. The problem today is that you’re scared. That’s what I’m telling you.”  
“Scared of what?”  
“I don’t know, I wish I knew.”  
“I’m terrified, I’m not scared.”  
“Of What?”  
“I don’t know I just feel like you need to…I don’t know what else to do you know, I feel you’re getting so much expected from you.”  
“As long as I have my big Teddy Bear I will be fine even I we do end up living across the Country from each other.”  
“I know I just think I would miss you to much.”  
“They I planes we can fly and see each other, Plus we can call, Skype, and text when we are not together.”   
“I know I just Love you so much!”  
“Let’s go eat! I’m starving!”  
For them this was a perfect way to end a perfect day together. Just being together was there favorite thing. And all was right in the world.


	6. Charlie and Tanith's Wedding Pt.1

“I’m so freaked out, I don’t know if I can do this.”  
“Dude, you have an Olympic gold medal do me a favor don’t ever be nervous ever again.”  
“Okay, true Maks but I have never won Dancing with the Stars or Gotten married.”  
“I’m going to let the two best guys in my life work this one out well I go check on Tanith.”  
“Think about it this way Charlie, I am getting married in 4 months to and Olympic Gold, sliver, and bronze medalist, the winner of Dancing With The Stars Champion, and this girl has a totally over protective best friend, And you can’t even get married to your best friend, the woman of your dreams, You will be fine. Trust me, no trust us. Wait where did Meryl go? Did you see her leave?”  
“She said something about her to best guy friends and then I heard Tanith’s Name. Hopefully she went to check in with her I mean she is the maid of honor and it is not her job to take care of me that is your job. But thank you for calling Meryl I have never done anything this big with out her standing by my side.”   
“I know, but if have learned anything from Meryl they are that number one she will be with you through thick and thin and will always stand by your side, and number two take everything one step at a time, even if they are small steps.”  
“Thank you Maks I needed to hear that, You two are so much a like, I’m glad you two were paired up for Dancing With The Stars just think about how different things would be now.”  
“I don’t Even want to think about that I am glad she as a totally amazing best friend that she can go and talk about anything to him about. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything you can talk to me to, we are almost family know.”  
“Maks, we were already family scene the day you meet Meryl. I am so happy she found someone as good as you.”  
“Thanks Charlie, We better get you down that isle before it’s too late.”  
“Let’s go!”


End file.
